


[零英]悸動

by acloud0114



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acloud0114/pseuds/acloud0114
Summary: * * *十一月二日生日花：冬櫻花花語：悸動冬櫻花是日本夏季的應景花，在歐洲則多被用來食用。當然這不是因為它的的 味道可口，而是它可愛的姿態散發著令人回味的魅力。因此，它的花語為－悸動。* * *





	[零英]悸動

* * *

「生日快樂！」  
「謝謝。」

做為一個演藝人員，自己的生日也不屬於自己，而是屬於所有喜歡自己的人們，朔間零對這件事相當有體認的，也不曾對這件事有什麼抱怨，畢竟當天的工作說起來也是對自己的一連串的慶祝活動，包括團裡的跟公眾向的。  
即便是再彆扭的家人都還記得給自己發了一條推特聊表心意，當然自家那個弟弟的生日禮物其實自己早就已經發現了，那個塞在眾多粉絲禮物裡面扮相相當普通的粉紅色蛋糕，以冬櫻花為綴飾的普通蛋糕有著不普通的味道，而這毫不猶豫是自家弟弟彆扭的手筆。  
後來朔間零發了一張與蛋糕合拍的照片，嘴角還有粉紅色的奶油，打上了歷年來收過最好吃的生日蛋糕，不愧是我親愛的弟弟的親手作品──

「累死老人家喏。」

事務所的大手筆慶祝活動，讓朔間零與這幾年比較少遇到的同學跟親友都在同一個慶祝現場，熱熱鬧鬧的玩了大半天，總算是結束了今天所有的行程。雖然官網年齡打著28歲的朔間零，躺在自家沙發上的模樣儼然已經82歲的狀態，指針才剛過了十點，若是平常才正是他精力充沛活動的時候，然而今天一大早的行程，讓他體力消耗殆盡然而精神卻很亢奮。  
他閉上了眼，其實今天他有點不滿。  
只有幾個老友注意到了他的神情不對，但沒有多問，朔間零這幾年的性格跟在學校時期變得有點多，也許是因為演藝圈的水過於深，讓他那深沉的一面浮上了檯面上，知道他二年級以前模樣的人，其實也都是清楚的，朔間零從來都不是什麼特別良善可欺的男人。正因為他是這樣──不管現實面或是夢幻面都如此強大的人，當年天祥院英智才會選擇將他調離學校而不選擇正面迎上。

『無法破壞他人崇拜你的心，只好製造你不暇應接的空隙。』  
『確實是很好方法，當時的吾輩過於自負，沒有一絲回應他人的想法，正因為這樣被你鑽了空子。』  
『是的。』

天祥院英智，想起這個人，朔間零的心情又更壞上了幾分。  
到不是因為當年的事，他們在學校的最後一年，兩個人早已和解，在他人都沒有反應過的來的時候，為了幫助Trickstar與他校的對決，那個「皇帝」來到了自己的身邊請教了許多事。  
誰都想不到，那個先伸出了友誼之手的，那個低下了頭尋求協助的，居然是那個曾經的、高傲的暴君。而且還是為了自己本就要幫助的後輩，那些將皇帝趕下了寶座的孩子們，朔間零當時也是要與天祥院英智一起協助他們的，本以為會如同以往，藉由身邊的人──譬如說杏子，不需直接交談的通力完成這件事。

『我是來請求你的幫助的，朔間前輩。』

意外之客敲響那輕音部門的姿態，他到現在依然記得很清楚。堂堂正正而溫文儒雅的儀態，一點都不像那個與自己曾在走廊上對峙著的皇帝，而是一名美麗而溫順的天使，姿態是清正的，然而很抱歉的是，自己始終覺得那時的他相當撩人。不管是他低下身子與棺材裡的自己對話，或是伸手撩起垂落的金髮的時候，那凜然的姿態就是很讓人上火。

「唔──」

不，主要是現在的朔間零對天祥院英智的很上火。  
他的生日已經只剩下一個小時了，不知道為什麼那個應該是現正交往中的親密戀人，是這一天裡唯一他見不到的人。天祥院英智跟他的關係是秘密，誰都不知道，也因此，天祥院英智在自己生日這天，也常常會因為工作而錯過。  
然而他今年並不想這樣，他早早就通知了天祥院英智，今天想見到他。  
就是，想見他。  
──是說他們到底多久沒有見到面了。

就像是做夢一般，鑰匙轉進鎖孔的聲音竄進了耳際。  
他睜開眼，門還是門，直挺挺的關著。  
朔間零站起了身，走到了門前，沒有任何的聲音，他靜靜的看著那扇門，鬼使神差的伸手轉開了門，拉開門，就見到天祥院英智紅著個臉，手裡舉著像是紅酒的袋子望著自己。

「呃、生日快樂。」

就像是假的。  
這個天祥院英智，軟的就像是冒牌貨。

「那個、你說點什麼吧⋯⋯不然讓我進去也好？」

天祥院英智被朔間零盯著似乎有點不太好意思，忍不住移開了自己的目光，然後又再次對上了視線。

「零？」  
「太慢啦。」  
「什——？」  
「我說你回來的太慢了！」  
「我也是——」想盡辦法趕回來的。

天祥院英智正想開口說些什麼，但已經被朔間零拉進了房門裡，大門碰的一聲關上，順手拉上了鎖。天祥院英智被那怪力抱住完全掙脫不開，還沒來得及抱怨什麼就已經被吸入了男人炙熱的口中，嗚嗚的發出呻吟聲⋯⋯然而朔間零渾然未覺的汲取戀人甜蜜的津液，手指粗魯的扯開高級訂製服的下擺與那底下的肌膚相見歡。

「笨、啊你的禮物是那瓶紅酒⋯⋯」  
「可是我覺得這邊的禮物比較合我的心意，還是讓我享用這邊吧。」  
「嘶——輕點、」

朔間零舔咬著天祥院英智的手指，那雙美麗的手，即便他自認沒有戀手癖都忍不住每次將之啃的青青紫紫⋯⋯天祥院英智用左手解開自己的襯衫扣子，俐落而優雅的，這並不是全因為自己也迫不及待，另一個層面上是因為朔間零那怪力已經不只一次撕毀他的衣服，手工的高級訂製服已經是這世界上數一數二的結實，也擋不住這個人不經意的破壞力。天祥院英智喘著氣，被挑逗的身體讓他無法專心，可以唱出美麗歌曲的聲音現在只剩下不成調的呻吟，他並不是很愛發出聲音來鼓勵自家戀人的類型，然而這完全是情不自禁⋯⋯當被咬住胸膛那乳尖的時候，他發出了連自己都羞恥到不行的聲音。

「⋯⋯好敏感，可愛極了。」

這時候的朔間零情緒十分的興奮，沙啞低沈的嗓音說出的話語，即便是他不自覺地，在這種時刻都帶著一點調情般的刺激，說不清是害羞還是調戲，至少對於天祥院英智來說，都有著刺激人身體反應的魔力。更何況朔間零本身就是如此充滿魅力的存在，現在的他似乎是全身上下掩不住開心的氛圍。  
沒什麼事是比自家好久不見的情人，在自己重要的日子，被圈在自己的懷裡更加令人愉悅興奮的了。

「你⋯⋯」

說起來做為情人，天祥院英智應該要很習慣朔間零這一興奮就會過度挑逗他人的詞彙，然而他卻忍不住害羞了起來，就跟他花了很長的時間才能適應朔間零那只要一興奮就會過度的肌膚相親，也許這嘴巴上層出不窮的挑逗，他指不定哪天會習慣，總之不是現在。

「噓⋯⋯」

朔間零沒有給天祥院英智太多胡思亂想的機會，他抱著半裸著的英智就這麼倒在客廳的那張沙發床上，純白色的沙發，這是天祥院英智的喜好，他們成為情侶的第三年買進來的第一項物品，財大氣粗的天祥院家的總裁，直到第三年才終於感覺這段感情似乎踏實了下來，說起來誰也不會相信，那個天祥院英智居然會是如此膽小的人。  
曾經君臨夢之咲頂點的男人，現在演藝圈數一數二的龍頭，那個在工作上橫掃八方的「皇帝陛下」，卻這麼小心與魔王的感情。

「每一次在這張沙發上上你，都會覺得特別興奮。」

朔間零舔著天祥院英智的耳廓，揉捏著他的乳尖，不斷的刺激著他美麗的戀人，是的，美麗的像是天使般的男人。

「啊⋯⋯你真是惡趣味。」

天祥院英智呻吟了一聲，那美麗的聲音很少會發出聲音，然而每一次都相當的動人，十足的撩人，若聽過一次，朔間零很自豪地認為這個世界上不會有比這個人的呻吟更漂亮而撩動人心的。但是跟外貌不同，天祥院英智從頭到尾都不是個被動的弱者，他也不是躺在床上等著被伺候的人，朔間零舔了舔唇，感受著不經他允許，就已經在撫慰他性器的手——屬於天祥院英智的手指。

「嗯⋯⋯」

在床上，他們都是侵略者，只是取樂的方式不同，某種程度，朔間零更傾向於讓對方攀上快感高峰的滿足感，尤其是天祥院英智那張臉上的神情讓人滿足感拔群，但是天祥院英智並不討厭服務自家的戀人，從第一天他們撕開了曖昧的假象，正式成為戀人的那天，天祥院英智就主動用那雙禁慾般的唇含住了對方的性器直到被腥濃的液體沾滿了唇，雖然那是吞不下去的，對於當時的朔間零來說，已經足夠。足夠讓自己專注沈溺在這一份從最初的悸動所引領的誘惑之中。  
天祥院英智一邊回應著朔間零的吻，一邊用最了解他身體的方式，雙手手指熟練的將朔間零的精液搾了出來。

「生日快樂，雖然只剩下一分鐘。」

在朔間零的眼前，天祥院英智主動分開了雙腿，用手裡的黏液開拓自己的後穴，這當然是完全不夠潤滑的，但是他知道這個動作對男人來說的誘惑，他不是個不識情慾的小朋友，他想過了要是回來陪情人過生日的結果，床上總是必然的，他忙得要死，然而還是抽空用凡士林做好了潤滑，雖然相當的粗糙。

「吾輩有時候也是常被你嚇到的。」  
「喜歡嗎？」  
「愛死了。」

在推入那緊緻的時候，朔間零舔了舔嘴角，這是他興奮的不能自己的時候，推進去雖然有些緊但是並不困難，顯然沒有受傷，朔間零朝著愛人最受不了的點上磨蹭，立刻天祥院英智就只剩下喘氣和壓低的呻吟了。

「⋯⋯你是我的。」  
「啊、」

在他第一次對這個青年產生悸動的那一刻，他就忍不住竄起了這份慾望，不知道哪裡的吸血鬼設定，食慾跟性慾總是不可分的，而他終將這份悸動化為了口腹之慾，無論是嘴裡還是性，朔間零的氣味完全的與天祥院英智的融合在一起。

這就是他想要的。  
他的悸動同時也是對方的悸動，這份愛情極為單純，就像是春天來臨般。

Fin


End file.
